


Beard

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: It wasn’t weird for Nishinoya to be awake so early in the morning, but that was the only common thing at that moment.Or, Nishinoya loves every single hair in Asahi's body so much.





	Beard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229356) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper). 



It wasn’t weird for Nishinoya to be awake so early in the morning, but that was the only common thing at that moment. His body wasn’t alone under the blankets. His front side was warmer than his back. An arm was his pillow. He didn’t feel like waking up the other guy. He wasn’t even in his own bedroom.

He had very few opportunities to sleep with Asahi, and every single one was similar to the previous ones: it was almost always at the older’s house, they ate some night snacks and they locked themselves in Asahi’s bedroom to perform different couple activities until sleepiness defeated them. The next morning, Nishinoya got up first and interrupted his boyfriend’s rest to restart said activities. However, this time his face was the one to inaugurate his day and the warm on his chest was one Nishinoya wanted to keep for longer.

He wondered how did Asahi do to not feel the tickle of his hair on his face as he slept, but Nishinoya liked to follow the soft waves with his eyes. Cautious as he was on the court, he moved a few bangs off his left profile.

His jaw was a little darkened; he’d have to shave soon. Nishinoya would’ve loved to run his fingers along that raspy area, but he held back because that would have woken him up for sure. With little courses of action to choice, Nishinoya decided to just gaze that zone.

A lot of people asked him whether Asahi’s beard prickled him or bothered him when they kissed. He always gave a negative since he loved those hairs that were actually soft once they grew. Not everyone believed him and he couldn’t blame them: he was surprised himself when he discovered its true texture. Rubbing his cheek on it as if he were a cat would make him purr if he were an actual feline, though it wasn’t something that lasted enough as he was stopped by a kiss on his temple which then looked for his mouth.

Nishinoya half-closed his eyes every time he heard someone—usually girls— say they would never date a bearded man. What was going on inside their heads? Maybe not all beards were as nice to touch as Asahi’s, but they wouldn’t know if they didn’t give it a try. When Asahi kissed some specific parts of his body—his stomach, his chest, his tights, some angles of his neck—it gave a wonderful extra feeling; an unexpected and not always planned caress. And not to mention how it rubbed a little to the south of his base as he took Nishinoya to the depths of his throat. Nishinoya nipped on his lower lip just imagining it.

He forced himself to think about other more innocent aspects to avoid jumping on Asahi and waking him up because of the scare. There were those gentle paths that crossed his torso—and once in a while his arms too—, which started when Nishinoya convinced him the rub of his beard didn’t itch on his skin. It was a demonstration of affection with the perfect combination between fluffiness and a bit of hardness, just as he preferred them.

At what moment did Asahi decide to let his beard grow? Why did he choose that style of all the existent ways to wear it? The only sure thing was that it happened during first year since he already had it when Nishinoya met him. Maybe it was from the first time it grew? Nishinoya’s facial hair hadn’t appeared yet; he was even beginning to think he was barefaced. He’d probably shave it right when it showed up, but he was curious about how it would look on him.

He wanted to ask him all those things he thought in that while; he had challenged his patience enough. Gently, Nishinoya slipped his fingertips from Asahi’s ear to his chin, enjoying the different textures along the way and the way those chocolate eyes slowly opened. Nishinoya flipped his hand as he turned to look at him, so his knuckles were the ones caressing him. His gaze settled there without a specific expression that could show his delight, although he felt his lips were a bit pronounced just as it happened when he focused on something.

“Nishinoya?” his voice was distorted by the obvious somnolence that enveloped him. The hand of the arm that Nishinoya was using as a pillow rested on his hair without moving, just holding it with no much force. “What’re you doing?”

“You’ve got lucky hair,” he blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind, no filter and his whole essence on it.

“What?” The little frown on his brow was the most adorable thing.

“Just that. All of your hair is good.”

“Hm, I need more sleep to understand it.” Asahi hugged him with his free arm.

“But it’s already morning,” Nishinoya complained. There was no much he could do in that position, so he closed the distance between his lips and Asahi’s chest, leaving various little pecks on the skin he could reach. Asahi shuddered; that was a sensitive area.

“What do I have to do so you let me sleep a little more?”

“Tire me out more at night?” His response was accompanied by a nibble in Asahi’s pectoral.

“Ah,” he sighed instantly. Nishinoya raised his head to find flushed cheeks and a mouth trying to be closed. Amazing view!

“Just for that I’ll give you some extra minutes.” He kissed his chin and found the perfect place in his chest to cuddle.

“I don’t think I can sleep after that,” Asahi half-grunted, half-sobbed, making Nishinoya chuckle.

“I won’t complain if you want to punish me for that,” he sang.

He almost worried about Asahi’s lack of reaction. _Almost_ , because then the hug was dissolved and a wet heat set on his neck at the same time his beard tickled him close to his collarbone. Nishinoya smiled right at the moment and took handfuls of his long hair, glad he was right when he claimed every hair on Asahi’s body was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last translated, so I'm not sure if this came up well, ugh. Anyways, it's always nice to write (and translate) about my OTP ^o^


End file.
